


Signs You're Ready To Move In Together

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jonas has a big decision to make about his relationship with Eva, so he turns to his best friend.





	Signs You're Ready To Move In Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it for fun.

**Jo Bro(w)**

Wanna go for kebab Friday?

  


“Everything okay?” Even asks, pulling Isak's focus from the screen of his phone still lit up with Jonas' message. He's stood by the stove, spoon still in his hand where he was just stirring pasta sauce.

“Yeah,” Isak says, and pulls on a smile. “It's fine, I think. Just Jonas.”

“Did something happen?” Even asks, frowning now.

Isak glances down at the phone as though the message might have changed in the last few seconds.

“I don't know. He just wants to go for kebabs Friday,” he says.

“Is that code for something other than kebabs?” Even asks, somehow pulling off looking half worried and half amused.

Isak shrugs with a small smile of his own.

“Sometimes, yeah,” he says. “I asked him to go get kebab the day I came out to him back in Nissen, so it's kinda turned into a whole thing.”

Even coos.

“That's adorable.”

“That's why you're dating me.”

“Yes, it is,” Even says, and grins as he leans in to kiss Isak.

Isak smiles into the kiss and then sends Jonas a quick answer before putting his phone back onto the kitchen table.

“Shall I set the table then?” he asks, and doesn't even wait for Even's hum of agreement.

  


Friday finds Isak ducking into the kebab joint close enough to campus that it doesn't seem too far after classes and far enough away that it's not always immediately overrun with students that they've been frequenting over the last few years now. The warmth inside feels like a wall he walks into, nose and cheeks tingling from the cold outside as he pulls of his beanie and gloves. Jonas is already sitting by a table, kebabs in front of him. Isak shrugs out of his jacket, unwinding his scarf from around his neck.

“Hi,” he says.

Jonas pushes one of the kebabs closer to Isak with a grin.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, dude.”

“You all good?” Isak asks, reaching for the kebab and then flicking his eyes up at Jonas.

Jonas meets Isak's gaze for a moment and then drops it to go pick pieces of lettuce out of his kebab.

“Um, yeah,” he says.

Isak his fork for a large bite and waits.

“I mean, nothing's wrong,” Jonas says.

Getting Jonas to talk about something he doesn't want to talk about can be like pulling teeth, but Isak's found over the years that if he just sits back and waits it out, Jonas will get there on his own eventually. He asked Isak here after all. He wants to talk about it.

Isak gets a few more bites of his kebab in, while Jonas shreds tiny pieces of lettuce into even smaller pieces to nibble on, trying to find the right words.

“It's about Eva,” he finally says.

“Is she okay?” Isak asks, guts coiling a little.

“Yeah, no, it's nothing like that. We're good,” Jonas says, and looks up from his lettuce massacre to smile at Isak. Isak smiles back.

“It's just… you know how Mags is moving in with Mari soon, right?”

Isak nods.

“So I'm going to have to find a new roommate,” Jonas goes on.

Isak can kind of guess where this is going.

“Eva wants to move in?” he asks.

Jonas sighs a long, deep sigh and runs a hand through the messier-than-usual tangle of hair on his head.

“She's been dropping some pretty heavy hints, yeah.”

“Hm,” Isak says, non-committal.

“Yeah,” Jonas agrees, and takes up his own fork to finally start eating.

When he still hasn't said anything a good thirty seconds later, Isak pushes.

“You don't want her to?”

Jonas shrugs. “No, I think I do.”

“But?”

“I don't know, it's just, like, a big step,” Jonas says.

“You've been dating for almost five years though,” Isak says.

“Three, technically,” Jonas corrects.

Isak rolls his eyes.

“You broke up for like two months before getting back together,” he points out. “I'm not sure that even counts.”

“I'm not sure you count. You've been in wedded bliss with Even for six years.”

“You literally asked me here for relationship advice,” Isak says and points his fork at Jonas.

“Because you've been married for six years!” Jonas says and laughs when Isak rolls his eyes.

“Okay, first off: we're not married. Second: it hasn't all been sunshine and roses,” Isak says.

“Yeah, no, I know,” Jonas says. “But still. You weren't exactly a model of well-balanced maturity when you started dating – neither of you. And you're still together. You must be doing something right.”

Isak shrugs the half-compliment off and tries not to smile too much at the thought of Even.

“We talk to each other,” he says then, staring at Jonas pointedly.

Jonas rolls his eyes.

“We talk-”

“No, I mean. This talk you want to have with me? You need to have it with her,” Isak says. “I know it's hard and you worry about hurting her if you say the wrong thing and I'm not sure why you don't want to move in with her when you literally told me she's the one when you got back together the first time, but. The secret is you need to allow each other room to need to figure things out and to misstep. You need to help each other figure things out. You need to forgive each other when you hurt each other. Because you're going to.”

Jonas pulls a face.

“That's really--”

“Bleak?” Isak interrupts and then shrugs. “It's true though. We're all just people. And those are things you'd do for me. It's like Beginner's Friendship. You just need to be friends with her as well as being her boyfriend.”

“You're oversimplifying,” Jonas grumbles, poking his fork around his shredded lettuce bits.

“Yeah,” Isak agrees. “But you get what I mean.”

Jonas sighs, but nods.

When he still hasn't said anything another minute later, Isak nudges his foot under the table.

“Why are you so scared to move in with her?”

“I mean. I guess I'm worried we'll get sick of one another,” Jonas says. “That living together is too different. We won't have enough to say to each other or we'll find each other annoying or any of a hundred things.”

Isak nods. “I get it.”

“Do you? You and Even moved in together when you weren't even together for half a year,” Jonas says. “How the fuck did you make that kind of commitment at seventeen?”

“I was young and stupid and in love,” Isak says. “Honestly, if we didn't already live together, moving in together would scare me too now. It is a big step. You're going to be so annoyed with each other. It's really weird being so annoyed at someone you're so into.”

“This is not helping,” Jonas groans.

“No, I'm just saying it was easier for us cause we didn't think about all of these things. We just wanted to be together as much as we could. Everything else seemed insignificant. We figured the scary stuff out along the way,” Isak says. “Do you want to live with her? Apart from being scared – do you want to?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jonas says with the kind of small smile that means he's thinking about Eva. Isak can't help but grin seeing it.

“Then I think you should,” Isak says. “You should definitely talk to her about all this – not least of all because she probably worries about these things too – but you should probably also do it. You're good together. You'll work it out.”

“You think?” Jonas asks, looking entirely too hopeful. As though Isak's judgement of his relationship really means that much.

“Absolutely,” Isak says. “Also, sex. That helps too. Talking and sex.”

“I really didn't need to know that about your relationship,” Jonas groans.

Isak grins and spears another forkful of meat from his kebab.

“You already knew that about my relationship.”

“I told you never to bring that up again!” Jonas blusters, cheeks going red.

Isak laughs and leans back against his chair as he watches Jonas' shoulders loosen.

“I never wanted to see that,” Jonas complains, but goes back to his own kebab as well. “I'm never sharing a cabin with you again.”

“It's not our fault you came back two hours early,” Isak points out.

“Okay, okay, oh my god, stop going on about it,” Jonas groans, prompting another laugh from Isak.

They finish their kebabs in silence, and from the way Jonas' shoulders loosen over the course of the rest of their meal, Isak figures he did pretty well.

“Thanks,” Jonas says when they're back outside, each of them set to walk in opposite directions.

“Any time,” Isak replies, slipping back into his mittens and beanie hat. He pulls Jonas into a quick hug and then takes a step back.

“Communication and sex – remember.”

“Oh my god,” Jonas mumbles, and takes a step back too. “I'm gonna tell you all about the sex next time if you're not careful.”

“Can't wait,” Isak grins, and then returns Jonas' mock salute before calling out a cheerful 'say hi to Eva for me'.

“I won't,” Jonas calls back before finally turning away and walking off.

Isak watches him for a while and then turns to walk home, pulling his phone out of his pocket and then his mitten off his hand.

  


**Even**

We're in a model relationship, did you know?

It's because you're so adorable!

Knew it

♥

♥

  


  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can still leave me prompts for this on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
